Brittney
by Unison Child of Doom
Summary: The story of Kurama' first love of Makai! But they're both human now, what to do...


disclaimer...blah blah blah... diclaimer ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Rose petals surronded her from the wind as she walked across the grassy plain. She kept walking notoriously looking for another sign of life. As she gently swayed her 5 light blue tails, she looked up to see a long, silver haired man infront of her.  
  
''Hello Kurama. Have a nice walk?'' She obviously knew the man known as Kurama; he too had tails, 7, all silver as his long hair. He was also known as a Makai thief.  
  
''Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?'' He had neither surprise nor happiness in his voice.  
  
''Just wondering... Kurama?'' She had pain in her voice, disappointment, and discomfort.  
  
''Yes?''  
  
''Please stop,'' She looked at his neck. There, as plainly as day, was a long scar. ''I don't want you to get hurt before we get married, I want to love you as much as I can before you get yourself killed.''  
  
''I said I'm fine. You needn't worry, Shaian.'' He ended their conversation with a small kiss. A sword shot at his left and he flinched. She realized that he was hurt but once again.  
  
''Run, don't let him get you, I'll take care of him.''  
  
''But Kurama...''  
  
''GO NOW!'' With a twist of his hand, he summoned the rose whip he used for battle and looked behind him, where stood nothing put a floating sword.  
  
''What is this? A floating sword?'' He took the sword, turning his whip back into a rose. Sticking the rose in his hair, the sword pulled him towards the forest, where he had many encounters. * * * Brittney Braxton jolted awake, thinking of the strange, but familiar, dream. She knew it was a dream, but it seemed vaugely real. She looked at her drawings, the half man, half fox, drawings. She was in America and drew Japanese pictures, of youko's. She knew nothing of Japan, how it ran, the laws, all she knew was she was meeting a boy from Japan, he was going to buy one her drawings, or at least, that's what he said. She tiredly pressed the red button on her phone.  
  
''Munroue, what time is it ??''  
  
''Well good morning Miss Braxton, it is 3 o' Clock in the afternoon, almost time for your meeting with the Japanese boy, he's coming a far ways.''  
  
''Ya, I know where Japan is Munroue, just tell... 3 O CLOCK !!!!! IN FIVE MINUTUES I HAVE THE MEETING WITH HIM !!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP ???''  
  
''You needn't be worrying, I was going to wake you up right now. Fortunatley, you awoke by yourself. Hold a second Miss Braxton.''  
  
Brittney had to clean up her mess on her desk, it was piled with files, drawings, pencils, pens, blank paper. She didn't want to be thought of as a slob. The phone began talking, it was Munroue, her assistant.  
  
''Miss Braxton, the Japanese boy is here. Should I send him in ??''  
  
''No not right this second, I'll greet him, okay ?'' She leaned back on her leather chair. Every thing will be fine, everything will be fine... She fell back on her chair and landed flat on the floor. Just then, a black, bald man wearing a tight tan sweatshirt and a red-headed boy came in to see if she was all right. Brittney lifted her index finger in the air and jerked it towards the door on the left.  
  
''I'm...OKAY !!!''  
  
''Well good to hear that Miss Braxton, and just to tell you, he is right here.'' Brittney clawed the top of the desk climbing it to get up and instead clawed the top picture and slid back to the ground.  
  
''Ack!! I told you I wanted-'' She stood up and looked at the red-haired boy wearing a magenta uniform and tried to remember some of the Japanese she was learning over the week, ''-to, greet, him. Konichi WA, you must be Shuuichi Minamino.'' Brittney held out a hand to shake with him. After they shook hands, Brittney thought something was singing in her head.  
  
"Well, why don't you sit down Shuuichi." Brittney was referring to the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"So, Miss Braxton,"  
  
"Just call me Brittney please."  
  
"All right, I heard you were an artist and a very famous lawyer. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, that is right, you sure know who's who." God, I probably sound corny...  
  
"Actually, I've been studying before I came to America." Just then, a tall, dark auburn haired girl came running into the office.  
  
"Brittney!!! Jorgen said he was unhappy with the satifactory -big word for her- lines. He said even though you got him thousands of money, he's unhappy and he wants a refund."  
  
"Go tell him to suck an egg. Better yet, I'll tell him. What line is he on?"  
  
"Line five."  
  
"Okay, will you excuse me Shuuichi?" He nodded and stood up to talk to the girl.  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ashlynn, her partner in the business of lawyering, or something like that..."  
  
"I've heard of you. But I only know a little about you." He looked back at Brittney. "She looks like she'll take a while." Brittney looked up from the phone.  
  
"Ashlynn, this will take a while. Why don't you show Mr. Minamino here, around."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Come Mr. Minamino." She and Kurama walked out from the room.  
  
"Ku-Shuuichi's fine."  
  
"Well Kusueeichi..."  
  
"No, just Shuuichi."  
  
"Okay, Shuuichi, New York is a big place. What makes you come other than buying some drawings from Brittney?"  
  
"Oh, just to look around. See what America is up to."  
  
"Oh really? Well then you've come to the right place. Here, we..." Something tugged at Kurama's shirt, which got Ashlynn's attention. "AH!!! A midget!!!"  
  
"No, that's just Hiei, my friend. What do you want Hiei." Hiei looked out the window trying to spot a tree that he could jump after he got out of the dreaded building.  
  
"Hn!!!" Translation: There are no trees in this horrid place!!  
  
"Of course not, this is a city, Hiei, if there were trees, there would be more accidents than trees here...catch my drift??" Kurama tried to settle Hiei's nerves.  
  
"Hn." Translation: Hn.  
  
"I hope you like it here Hiei..." Now it was Ashlynn's turn.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Um, yes, we do have some trees. In the park, but they are not used for climbing upon..."  
  
"Y-you can understand what I say???"  
  
"I have two little brothers that talk grunt. Do you seriously think I don't know the language of 'Hn'?"  
  
"Well, I never expected you to-stupid girl..."  
  
"HEY!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!!!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama had to break the war that was starting to form between them. "Okay, so Ashlynn, why don't you show us around?" Ashlynn eyed Hiei while Hiei eyed her back. Hn, HN, HN, HN, and HN... was what Hiei was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Stupid little brat. Well okay, I'll show you around," Ashlynn looked at her watch edgily, "Oo, yay, the Valentine's Day Parade is in a week this time, and I guess I could show you two behind the scenes..." Hiei eyed her again.  
  
"What is a Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Well Hiei, Valentine's Day is when you spend time with the one you love, and today is February 7th, so that's a week away." Ashlynn smiled gleefully, but still having no one to spend Valentine's Day with, she began to frown.  
  
"This world has stupid holidays..."  
  
"What do you mean 'This world'???? Are you from this planet? And your friend Kurama here, is he human???"  
  
"Yes of course we are, ne, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." *** Hiei, Kurama and Ashlynn were walking inside a big factory of parade floats. Hiei looked at the 'silly' 15-foot hearts. Being fond of roses, Kurama looked at the 15, 17, and some 19-foot roses, daisies and daffodils. Ashlynn, being 'sarcastically' fond of everything, was just walking along, the clipboard in her hands. Kurama's cell phone beeped next to break the so- called silence between them.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Kurama answered it and turned pale. It was unfortunately Koenma, the little lord of the underworld, or Reikai.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and put it back in his uniform pocket. "Hiei and I have to go, tell Brittney, I'll be back..."  
  
"Okay... I'll try..." Kurama and Hiei walked out of building, into an alley so they could disappear to Reikai and meet Koenma.  
  
"What do you mean 'She seems nicer than a demon?' She, is Shaian, your wife- to-be. But you have to make her gain her memories without knocking her in the head." The little man, with the fuukumen in his mouth, said to Kurama. This was obviously Koenma, lord of the underworld. Me: Lord of the Under... Other Authors: SHUT UP!!! Me: Sorry  
  
"But Koenma, does she have to be reminded of that terrible life, when she has a perfect one here in Ningen Kai?"  
  
"I say no, I don't like her."  
  
"Hiei, how can you say you don't like her when you haven't met her?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Hiei, Kurama, this is your mission, don't mess it up. And Kurama, you do know, you can marry her once you get her memory back..." All Kurama responded with was a nod as Hiei and he headed back for the Ningen Kai. But as soon as they went out the door, a light blue haired girl came in dragging them back in.  
  
"They are not going anywhere until Yusuke gives me back my oar!!!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yusuke took your oar?"  
  
"Like I care..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make him give it back, now let them move along!"  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?" Botan was unusually angry.  
  
"Botan, please!!!!"  
  
"GET-MY-OAR!!!!!" With a mumble, Koenma disappeared and reappeared with Yusuke behind him. "GIMMIE THAT!!!" Botan ripped the oar out of Yusuke's hands and fled off.  
  
"Geez, I just needed it a-" Everyone hit him on the head on their way out. "Great, just what I needed, an enemy club..." * * * Ashlynn gulped and walked into the stress filled office. "Um, B-Brittney?"  
  
"Yes, Ashlynn..."  
  
"The boss said you're fired..." Silence. Munroue just then jumped in, crying and jumped in Brittney's lap.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO????????" Brittney pushed him off her lap and took the Bonsai tree off her desk.  
  
"I swear, you need to go on a diet Munroue," She started stuffing a bonzai tree down his throat, "A GREEN DIET!!!!!" * * *  
  
After Britney got home with her Office, now in a tiny little box, she sat on the couch and turned on the tv.  
  
"Why does every bad thing have to happen to me?? I didn't do anything to the stupid customers!!!!!!"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Britney, you're very rude to our customers, that's why I am firing you!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts... You're gone vamoosh!! thats why we dont even have very many customers!!!"  
  
"NO NEED TO FIRE ME I ALREADY QUIT!!" Britney yelled while slamming her bosses door behind her.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Oh well... Brittney thought while turning the tv on. Soon after she fell asleep. Kurama went back to the office the next day and went back to the oh-so- familiar 3rd floor where Britney's office was. Kurama looked at the painters scraping off Britney's name of the door and paiting the outside wall.  
  
"No, it can't be!" Kurama ran into the office and looked around. No Brittney. No leather chair, no desk, no Ashlynn, no drawings-wait! Kurama picked up a drawing of him, or of his demon form.  
  
"It is you Shaian, it is you." Kurama stormed out of the office back outside where Hiei was hanging out in one of the small trees. He was stuck, and as he scowled at the passersby, he mumbled to Kurama.  
  
"Get me out of this tree..." Kurama just laughed as he helped his friend get untangled.  
  
Britney sat there reading her book as Munroue snuck behind her, while 3 inches behind her, Britney turned around.  
  
"Boo." Munroue sreamed and the librarian shushed him. Some people gigled, Britney just glared.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
'' To ask how you've been doing. '' Britney looked at her watch.  
  
'' It's been 14 hours and you've already begun to miss me ??''  
  
''Um... yes ??''  
  
''Oh Munroue...''  
  
''WHAT !?!?!?'' Britney made a bonzai tree appear and Munroue screamed again, and Britney looked at the tree with total and complete horror on her face.  
  
Suddenly a scarlet-haired woman with fox ears and a a red fox tail came in and grabbed Brittney, then disappearing off with her.  
  
"Brittney!!!!!!!" Munroue screamed.  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "RIIIING RIIIIINGG!!!!" Kurama's cell phone was ringing.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?" He picked it up  
  
"Kurama, news in that a youko named Shavian Yurimoto has just kidnapped Shaian! Find her immediately and bring Shavian into custody. She has 15 murder counts and 12 theivery counts against her. Find them!!!" Koenma then hung up. Kurama stopped running and looked at the screen on his phone showing a picture and the counts.  
  
"Oh no!!! Hiei! Isn't this your step-sister-in-law??" "Now what should I do with you?? Lock you up, starve you to death, or shall I kill you..."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me??"  
  
"You are the core of my revenge. You are my bait." The scarlet-haired woman smirked. "You are just a washed up character." Shavian, the scarlet-haired woman, poked Brittney's forehead. "But somehow, you are very important to my father...and I thought killing you before would help, but I had never counted on rencarnation." Brittney winced.  
  
"Listen, I'm not involved with any guy or...oh wait, are you Munroue's daughter?? I never knew he had a daughter, and how come you look nothing like him??"  
  
Shavian stared with disbelief. "Are you mocking me?? Who is this Munroue character you speak of?? My father is Youko Kurama, Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
Brittney's eyes had widened. Why was she important to the kind Japanese boy she had met earlier?? "Am-am I your-"  
  
"Don't be stupid, you were just a girlfriend of his...my mother is much more important, probably more important than you'd ever be..."  
  
Brittney struggled under the restraints growling. "Will shut up and tell me what..." Wait!!! Those dreams... brittney had flashbacks of her dreams of the tall silver-haired youko. Youko...I-I never knew that you..."NO!!!" Brittney screamed. Everything became a dark blur around her, she broke out of her restraints. "Kurama you lied to me...you told me you never had any relationships with anyone else. You told me to trust you..." Brittney transformed turning her eye color to blue, her hair color to blue, and short, and making blue fox ears and a tail appear upon her. She growled with distrust and pain. Shavian smiled.  
  
Maybe my plans could change.... Shavian stepped up. "Now I see...so you were not important to him after all... oh well, I will just find someone else."  
  
"I'd...like, to help you in your revenge." Brittney turned her head to look at Shavian. Hiei stood back cutting one of the demon's heads off. "We're close Fox. You better go ahead, I'd cleared a path..."  
  
Kurama rounded 3 of them up, slicing their bodies into little, minced bits. "Thank you, Hiei." Kurama ran ahead leaving Hiei to tend to the rest of the demons Shavian had set out as a time giver.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Hn, it's not like it's hard..." Hiei had disappeared and reappeared by the entrance. The demons behind him had frozen, then bolwn with a spark of flame. "Hn." Hiei put his sword away.  
  
Kurama ran up the warhouse staircase as fast as he could, stumbling a few times, but then going on. "Don't worry Shaian, I'm coming!!" He ran as quick as he could up the spiral staircase. Up the path that would change his whole life, and he hadn't been ready for what he had gotten. When he had gotten into the top room, Brittney was there, tied to a chair, in her normal form. Kurama untied her and she jumped in his arms. "Don't worry Sha- Miss Braxton, um I mean Brittney. I'm here now, you needn't worry." He looked down when she hugger him, and he saw a tail.  
  
Brittney took a dagger out of her pocket. She held it near his back. I am going to do what you did to me... She had almost got to stabbing him when he kicked her back and summoned his rose whip, his eyes glazed, his face in a pained expression.  
  
"What are you doing? Shaian, I-"  
  
"Don't Shaian me, You know what you did. And you're going to pay. You can kill someone by lying. Shavian told me everything, Youko." Shavian came out of the darkness, smirked and took out her flamed katana.  
  
"Yes, how Mother had shot her that fateful day. How I found you, afterwards being shot my brother, your son, a simple peasant...you did that to him, you did that to me also."  
  
Kurama's voice changed a bit to Youko's. "You don't know the half of it," he growled, "it, it, it was your mother's idea!!!!!"  
  
Shavian facevaulted. "AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BELEIVE THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
They quarreled back and forwarth. Now Brittney facevaulted. "Can we just get back to the matter at hand?!?"  
  
Both Shavian and Kurama had stared at her, their eyes dotted. Shavian moved first, "Thanks," and with that, Shavian smacked Kurama across the face with her katana, almost breaking his jaw, but managed to burn his face. He had then taken some seeds out of his pocket, rubbing it in his wound, healing it. "This has gone long enough."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Let us fight now and settle our differences later." Kurama summoned his rose whip again, losing it when he had gotten burnt. Brittney took out her transparent sword. Kurama looked at her. "Two versus one is not fair."  
  
"Who ever said this was going to be fair." Brittney came up behind him, cutting his arm, and re-coloring his new shirt from white to red. Shavian came up infront of him and cut his leg, spitting blood from his leg. While they were beating Kurama up, Hiei had snuck up behind Shavian and knocked her out with the hilt of his katana. Then he stabbed Brittney in the arm and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Hiei, no!!!!!!!!" Hiei gasped and took the sword back, letting Shaian punch him massively. Hiei fell backwards.  
  
Hiei growled loudly. "What did you do that for fox!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I won't let you hurt Shaian!" Hiei growled and stood up about to stab Brittney again. Kurama stepped infront of Shaian, arms spread.  
  
"Kurama get out of the way, obviously she's not interested in mating with you again." Kurama facevaulted.  
  
"Will you shush about that?!"  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Kurama had turned around, hearing Brittney. "What? Why what?"  
  
"Why!!" Brittney screamed, tears draining from her glazed eyes. "Why do you love me?? After I tried to kill you? After you had a daughter??? After you had a wife?? After you had almost every woman in the Makai? Why come back for..." And she fell into Kurama's arms, unconsious. Kurama looked at Hiei.  
  
"Don't look at me, I didn't touch her..." Kurama looked back at her, and then to Shavian. "We might as well get them back to Koenma." Silence. "NOW!"  
  
"Why so impateint Hiei?" *** "Good work boys. Maybe we should put you together more often."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Well anyway, there is good news, and bad news."  
  
"Bad news first."  
  
"Shaian is still in a coma."  
  
"He said bad news first."  
  
"Hiei... what's the good news?"  
  
"That Shavian has been cleared of all counts!"  
  
"He said good news..."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Wasn't me." Kurama backed up. Shavian came and malloted him on the head.  
  
Koenma looked at his paper. "More good news, Brittney just woke up..." *** "I hate you!!!"  
  
"I hate you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei and Shavian went to their rooms and slammed the doors.  
  
"This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Kurama and Brittney cheered together, then kissed. The end!!!!!! So veiwtiful?!?!?!?! Or more so? This is not the end!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! 


End file.
